


Санни

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [7]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, гонхак пьян это всё что нужно знать, снова пытаюсь в юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Пятница. Вечер. Что может пойти не так?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: Отголоски [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 4





	Санни

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Chelle Rae - Tonight Tonight

Когда Гонхаку изменила девушка, он это пережил. Ушёл на неделю в запой, посылал всех друзей, желающих помочь, нахер, и в принципе подзабил на себя. Но он это пережил и теперь был свободен, молод и красив.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы сходить с нами в клуб в пятницу вечером? — поинтересовался у Гонхака коллега по работе.

Гонхак замялся. Готов ли он? После расставания прошло всего пару месяцев и так быстро возвращаться в строй казалось ему немного сложным.

— Мы просто пойдём и выпьем. Ты же знаешь, что можешь не знакомиться ни с кем, если не хочешь? — доверительно спросил коллега.

— Да, я знаю, — Гонхак в сомнениях провёл рукой по затылку. — Наверное, полезно будет сходить развеяться?

— Конечно, — коллега улыбнулся.

  
***

  
Время до пятницы пролетело в мгновение ока. И вот Гонхак стоит на парковке около своей работы и ждёт, когда все его коллеги соберутся.  
Гонхак немного нервничает. Он давно не был в таких заведениях, пусть они и просто идут выпить.

— Все готовы?

Гонхак нервно кивает.

— Не переживай ты так, парень, — услышал Гонхак подбадривание со стороны. Да уж, легко им говорить.

  
***

  
В клубе очень много людей и Гонхак чувствует себя не совсем комфортно в своём деловом костюме. Его рубашка застёгнута до самого горла, а на галстуке очень тугой узел. Гонхак ослабляет его.

Постепенно их стол пополняется напитками и закусками, и Гонхак перестаёт замечать, как трезвость покидает его.  
Гонхаку хочется танцевать и выпить ещё чуть-чуть.

— Как хорошо, что мы пришли сюда на выходных, — сказала коллега и звонко засмеялась. — Похмелье не замучает завтра? — спросила она, по-дружески похлопывая Гонхака по спине.

— Один раз живём, — ответил он и выпил ещё один шот.

Следующее, что Гонхак помнил, как он пытался совладать со своим телом на танцполе. Его пиджак, возможно, был потерян навсегда, как и его тоска по прежним отношениям. По крайней мере на этот вечер.  
Во время танца, он не заметил, как прибился к одному парню, который, видимо, не особо замечал происходящее вокруг и просто отдавался музыке. Впрочем, как и Гонхак.  
Пока Гонхака не толкнули, и он не врезался в него.

— Ай, — хватаясь за затылок, простонал парень. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы в клубе, но всё-таки.

— Извини, — проговорил Гонхак заплетающимся языком. — Меня очень сильно толкнули.

Парень был милым. Его белые волосы буквально светились, а глаза искрились от удовольствия, которое он получал во время танца, даже несмотря на то, что его только что ударили по голове другой головой.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — сказал парень. — С тебя коктейль за моральный ущерб, — засмеялся он.

— Да без вопросов, — произнёс Гонхак и схватив парня за руку повёл к барной стойке. Тот не особо сопротивлялся и Гонхак слышал лишь его смех за своей спиной.

— Какой ты хочешь? — спросил он, когда они подошли.

— На твой вкус, — ответил парень.

Гонхак долго раздумывал и разглядывал меню, приклеенное к барной стойке, пока не решил. Если Гонхак в стельку пьян, значит, кто-то должен быть в таком же состоянии.

— Негрони, — крикнул он бармену.

— Ты меня убить, что ли хочешь? — спросил парень, нервно хихикая.

— Ты знаешь этот коктейль? — поинтересовался Гонхак. Он-то его название сегодня впервые в жизни прочитал, просто состав понравился.

— А то, — парень вздрогнул, будто вспомнил что-то плохое. — Адская смесь.

— Это именно то, что нам надо, — радостно сообщил Гонхак и заплатил бармену.

Через несколько минут коктейль был готов и Гонхак отдал его парню.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросили Гонхака, поднося стакан к его рту.  
Гонхака не надо просить дважды.

— А ничего так, — произнёс он. — Пожалуй, себе тоже возьму.  
Гонхак снова подозвал бармена и попросил коктейль и для себя.

— Меня зовут Сохо, — сказал парень, делая глоток.

— Гонхак.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, перебрасываясь взглядами, пока количество алкоголя в Гонхаке не достигло своего пика. Что произошло аккурат под конец его коктейля.

— Не хочешь потанцевать со мной? — предложил Гонхак.

— Всегда за, — согласился Сохо.

На танцполе Сохо чувствовал себя явно раскованнее, чем Гонхак. Движения давались ему с лёгкостью, пока Гонхак пытался хотя бы не отдавить ноги окружающих его людей. Сохо в частности.

— Расслабься, — тряхнул его за плечи Сохо. — Почувствуй музыку.

Когда Сохо собирался убрать руки с чужих плеч, Гонхак прижал их.

— Оставь так, — попросил он.

Сохо смущённо улыбнулся.

Песня за песней и они подходят всё ближе. Гонхак уже чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах, когда в его памяти всплывает бывшая девушка, и он вспоминает, как она поступила с ним.  
Гонхак отшатывается.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросил Сохо.

— Не в этом дело, — ответил Гонхак.

И вот они снова у бара, пьют что-то, название чего Гонхак не знает и он рассказывает буквально незнакомцу Сохо историю своей жизни.

— Мы были вместе семь лет, — с болью в голосе сказал Гонхак. — У меня даже уже было кольцо, пока я, как в старой шутке, не вернулся домой раньше, — Гонхак почти залпом выпил содержимое своего стакана и попросил бармена повторить.

— Мне жаль, парень, — утешил его Сохо с грустной улыбкой.

— Да ладно, — произнёс Гонхак. — Теперь всё в прошлом.

Гонхак решил встать и понял, что ноги не держат его совершенно. Сохо успел подхватить его под руки, пока лицо Гонхака не встретилось с полом.

— Давай, я провожу тебя до такси? — предложил он.

— Это было бы очень кстати.

Гонхак почувствовал, как Сохо забросил его руку себе на плечи и, обхватив за талию, начал продираться сквозь толпу.

Когда двери клуба захлопнулись за ними, Гонхак почувствовал, как свежий ночной воздух проникает в его лёгкие. Он глубоко вздохнул, и ему на глаза попалась одна занимательная вещь.  
Небольшая неоновая вывеска и стрелочка, указывающая на лестницу, ведущую в подвальное помещение.  
И Гонхак понял, что ему туда надо очень срочно. На его радость, Сохо был примерно в том же состоянии, что и он, пусть и стоял на ногах лучше, и был не против сопроводить своего нового друга в помещение с вывеской ‘тату’.

С божьей (Сохо) помощью спустившись в помещение и справившись с дверью, Гонхак понял, насколько это было плохой идеей. Тут было очень жарко. И тот алкоголь, что, вроде как, выветрился на свежем воздухе, вернулся к нему с удвоенной силой.

— Только из клуба? — спросила девушка за стойкой.

— Ага, — пролепетал Гонхак. — И мы пришли сюда за татуировкой. Я, — поправил он себя.

Девушка положила перед собой увесистый каталог.  
— Выбирайте.*

Снова с помощью Сохо добравшись до стойки, Гонхак начал выбирать рисунок. Он пролистывал страницы, и всё было не то. Тигры, бабочки, цветы и тут он наткнулся на шедевр для своего пьяного мозга.

— Хочу эту, — сказал он, тыкая пальцем в изображение Санни Гамми**.

Девушка за стойкой подняла бровь.  
— Вы уверены?

— Ни в чём в жизни не был так уверен, как в этом, — еле проговорил Гонхак. Сохо захихикал, стоя рядом с ним.

— Тогда проходите, — сказала девушка, указывая на кабинет.

Сохо подхватил Гонхака под руки и помог ему дойти. Девушка открыла дверь, села на кресло мастера и подождала, пока Сохо усадит Гонхака на специальное кресло.

— Где будем бить? — спросила она, приготавливая инструменты.

— Вот здесь, — еле извернувшись и указав на свою лопатку, произнёс Гонхак.

Девушка просто вздохнула и приступила к процедуре.  
Сохо сел в кресло в углу комнаты и уснул под монотонный шум тату-машинки. Гонхак тоже был близок к этому, но зудящее чувство от иглы не давало ему это сделать.

Около часа спустя она закончила. Гонхак почувствовал, как последние силы покинули его и сдавшись, он уснул.  
Девушка вздохнула снова и пошла будить Сохо, чтобы передать инструкции по уходу, забрать свою оплату и чтобы они оба уже убрались отсюда.

Сохо с трудом снова взвалив Гонхака на свои плечи, направился на выход.  
На улице он посадил Гонхака у стены и начал пытаться разбудить его, чтобы узнать адрес. Гонхак не сдавался и спал, как убитый.  
Сохо остановил такси и закинув Гонхака внутрь, назвал свой адрес.

  
***

  
Первое, что почувствовал Гонхак, когда проснулся это, что в его рту пустыня. Потом он понял, что его голову разрывает от пульсирующей боли, а на лбу подозрительная шишка. Когда он начал ёрзать на спине, чтобы придать телу более удобное положение, он почувствовал зуд на лопатке. И добило его то, что когда он наконец смог совладать с собой и открыть глаза, он понял, что не знает, где находится.  
Гонхак простонал.

— Проснулся? — спросил Сохо с хитрой улыбкой, выглянув из-за двери.

Его лицо казалось Гонхаку знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить точно.

— Да? — словно спрашивая, ответил он и скривился от боли в голове из-за своего громкого голоса.

— Завтракать будешь?

Гонхак кивнул и, когда Сохо уже собирался закрыть дверь, Гонхак задал вопрос.

— У нас что-то было?

Сохо засмеялся, и Гонхак снова скривился.

— Ой, извини, — сказал он. — Ты вчера был не в том состоянии.

Гонхак с облегчением выдохнул. Это не то, к чему он был готов сейчас.

— Но ты рассказал мне всё о своей бывшей девушке, — Сохо хихикнул.

Гонхак покраснел.

— Не переживай, всё в порядке, — утешил его Сохо. — Одевайся, я буду ждать тебя на кухне.

Гонхак со стоном встал. Его одежда аккуратно лежала на стуле. Пиджака нигде не было видно. Гонхак задумчиво почесал голову. Не придумав объяснения пропаже, решил перестать об этом думать.  
Когда Гонхак вышел за дверь, он увидел, что Сохо уже накрыл на стол и ждёт его.

— Чай или кофе? — спросил он.

— Кофе, — с хрипом в голосе сказал Гонхак.

Когда Сохо доставал кружку, Гонхак кое-что вспомнил.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, почему у меня зудит спина?

— Татуировка, — ответил Сохо и хоть он стоял спиной, Гонхак знал, что он улыбается.

— О господи, — простонал, в который раз за утро, Гонхак. — Что там?

— О, поверь мне, ты не захочешь знать, — с хитрой улыбкой, протягивая кружку, произнёс Сохо.

**Author's Note:**

> *Запомните дети, если в каком-то салоне вам соглашаются сделать татуировку, пока вы пьяны — бегите оттуда сломя ноги. Это плохой салон.
> 
> ** Персонаж из мишек Гамми.


End file.
